The Nightmare of Yagami High
by The Son of Sparda 343
Summary: Tenma and her friends have just started their new school year and they are looking foward to it with the knowledge that they are in the same class. But when a new student from America comes to Yagami High things start to take a turn for the worst.R&R Ch.5 redone
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Neither Kahaso, nor Son of Sparda 343 (Me), own anything from either School Rumble, or Nightmare on Elm Street. The only thing we do own is any OC characters within this story _

Chapter 1

It's Monday morning at Yagami High School and it is the start of the new school year. The sun is shining brightly, the grass is green, and the sky is a vibrant shade of blue with no clouds in the sky. The sakura trees are in full bloom, with the pedals falling from the branches, creating a beautiful shower of pink. Underneath one of these trees sat four school girls talking about how excited they were after finding out that they all have the same class together. One of them was a girl who had dark blue hair that reached all the way down to the small of her back and it was tied into two small pigtails, she had dark blue eyes, she was shorter than the other girls, she also had a very cute smile and whenever she was excited her pigtails started to wiggle. Her name was Tenma Tsukamoto and she was a sophomore in class 2-C.

Right next to Tenma sat a girl with bright blond hair that was tied up into two big pigtails with two red ribbons, she had golden brown eyes, and she also had an air of superiority about her with a confident smirk to match. Her name was Eri Sawachika, and she was also in 2-C. The next girl who sat across from Tenma had light blue hair that went down to her shoulders, she had light grey eyes, a kind smile as well as a cheerful personality, she also had an air of confidence and bravery about her, and she had really huge tits, her name was Mikoto Suou and she was also a sophomore in 2-C. The last girl in the group who sat to Tenma's left was a girl who had an emotionless expression on her face, she had short brown hair, purple eyes, and she had the mysterious presence about her, her name was Akira Takano and she was also in 2-C.

While all the girls sat under the tree Tenma began to talk about how she was really happy that they were all in the same class "Isn't this great you guys?" Tenma said "We are all in the same class this year. I can't believe it I can already tell this is going to be a fun year." and as Tenma finished her sentence her pigtails started to wiggle with excitement. Mikoto had a huge grin on her face and agreed with her friend "Yeah I have a good feeling about this year too, it's going to be so much fun. I just wish that pervert Imadori wasn't in the same class as us though." Eri nodded in agreement while Akira simple said "You have nothing to worry about though. From what I have heard, Imadori is starting to pay more attention to Ichijo. Besides, if Imadori does make a grab for your chest, you can just beat him senseless. That seems to work well for you anyway." Once she said her peace Akira went back to her tea.

While the four girls were enjoying themselves, not too far away, there was a boy who was wearing a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, and black jeans. He had on sunglasses, his hair was slicked back, and he had a little goatee. His name was Kenji Harima, but everyone just called him Harima. He was currently watching Tenma enjoying herself with her friends, while also trying to figure out his next move to tell her how much he loves her. "Oh Tenma, you look even more beautiful with the sakura petals swirling around you." Harima then started to imagine Tenma and him having a lunch together under the sakura tree.

_Daydream_

_Harima was having the time of his life. He was currently enjoying rice balls for lunch, with his arm wrapped around the girl of his dreams, Tenma Tsukamoto. Tenma was eating her rice ball, when she was finished she had bits of rice on her cheek. "Oh Harima my love, I feel like I'm in paradise whenever I'm with you." Tenma then proceeded to lay her head on Harima's shoulder. Harima then looked at Tenma with a smile. "Tenma I am so lucky to have you in my life." Harima then took a napkin and he grabbed a hold of Tenma's chin and he began to wipe the excess rice from her porcelain face. When he was done the two lovers began to stare into each other eyes. Both of them then fell under a trance and they slowly began to move into a kiss, but before their lips could touch. _

_End of Daydream_

Harima was brought out of his day dream when he heard the first bell ring signaling for everyone to move to their first class of the day. "Crap! Right when I was getting to the good part. Oh well at least I get to sit across from Tenma." After that Harima began to walk to class.

After everyone finished settling down in classroom 2-C they were waiting for class to start like usual. However, there was something different about today. The teacher got up in front of the class and began to speak. "Good morning. Today I have exciting news. A new student has just enrolled into our class. He is a young boy who has arrived from America, and he will be joining the class for the rest of the year. Please, make him feel welcomed here. Can you please stand up and introduce yourself to the rest of the class." As soon as the teacher finished his sentence a student entered the classroom and presented himself to the rest of the class. He had dark brown hair that was unkempt, he had green eyes, his skin color was mocha color, and he was medium built. The boy bowed his head and introduced himself to the class. "Hello my name is Miles O'Brien and I am really excited to meet you all." When he was finished with his introduction he smiled at the rest of the class, some of the boys thought he was a cool guy, while most of the girls in the class thought he was really hot. The teacher then looked at Miles and said "Okay Mr. O'Brien why don't you sit in between Ms. Suou, and Ms. Sawachika, so we can begin class." Miles nodded and took his new seat in the classroom. Meanwhile the classroom representative, Haruki Hanai, stood up and began to walk to the front of the class. Then he began going over the class schedule.

After a couple hours had passed, the class of 2-C was having lunch. Everybody was in there own little group except for Miles who was alone and was currently reading a manga. The girls noticed that he looked sad and lonely. Tenma looked at the new guy and said to her friends, "Hey guys look at the new student he looks really lonely. I know let's ask him if he wants to eat lunch with us." Eri looked with disbelieve and asked "Whoa Tenma are you sure we don't even know the guy?" Mikoto then replied "Oh come on Eri, he doesn't have any friends in this school let alone in this country. Let's just ask him to hang out with us. Besides, he is kind of cute." Once everyone decided it was a good idea Mikoto stood up and began to walk to Miles' desk. When she started talking to Miles, he jumped from his desk with a frightened look on his face. It was only when he saw Mikoto's face that he started to calm down. Mikoto looked at Miles with a worried look on her face "Are you okay Miles?" she asked. Miles looked at her and replied "Y-Yeah. Yeah I am okay. I just get a little jumpy, sorry about that." Mikoto just smiled and said "That's okay, my friends and I were wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us?" Miles smiled back at her and said "Sure, I would love too." Mikoto smiled and said "Great. My friends are right by the window. Come on." Mikoto then grabbed Miles' hand and lead him to the rest of the group.

When they got there, Mikoto began to introduce Miles to everybody. "My name is Mikoto Suou. That is Tenma Tsukamoto, on her left is Eri Sawachika and across from her is Akira Takano." Tenma, Eri, and Akira waved at Miles. Miles just smiled and said hello and began to sit down with the four girls. Tenma was the first to talk to Miles "So Miles, how do like Japan so far?" Miles looked at Tenma and replied "I really like it. The people are nice, the countryside is beautiful, and I really like this high school. But I really miss all my friends back home." After Miles was finished speaking, Eri decided to join in on the conversation "So you're from America. I have been there with my father on a business trip, which state are you from?" Miles' smile died the moment Eri asked that question. "I am…from a small town in Ohio, it's called Springwood." Eri thought for a moment and answered "Oh I have never heard of that town before." Miles just nodded quietly. Sensing that Miles was uncomfortable talking about his hometown, Eri decided to change the subject. "So did you have a girlfriend back in America?" Miles looked with a smile "Yeah I did. Her name was Emily. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and she had a heart of gold." Mikoto smiled at this and said "She sounds wonderful. Do you still keep in touch with her?" Miles' smile once again died, he looked down at his hands and replied "No I can't, she died in a car crash." The girls were shocked by this and they felt sorry for him. After learn this piece of info, Mikoto felt guilty for opening her big mouth "I am so sorry for your loss." Miles just looked at her and smiled "You didn't know, so it's okay."

After that, they all went back to their lunches. While eating, Miles was reading his manga. He was really getting into it, it was action comedy but something was weird about it though. The more he read it the more violent and gory it got. This was odd to Miles because he had read this manga series before, and it was never this bloody before. …Or at all, for that matter. Miles continued to read until he got to a part of the manga, where what he saw made him nearly drop the book. One of the pages had a picture of a man. He was wearing a fedora, along with a stripped sweater, his face was horribly burnt and he had four steel knives on his fingers._ Miles was beginning to panic. Because he knew, he had gone to sleep "No, no, no! I feel asleep, but this doesn't make any sense. I am not in Springwood. I escaped!" The minute he was done talking, the entire room caught on fire and all the students turned into ash. Miles then began to look around the room, there was fire everywhere. But it was when he saw somebody at the blackboard that his heart nearly jumped into his throat. There was a man at the blackboard, and it was the same man from the manga. He was wearing a dirty brown fedora, a green and red sweater, he had four knives on his clawed hand and he had horrible burns all over his face. The monster looked at Miles and he began to smile "Hello Miles. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Miles didn't respond, he just looked at him with fear. The man began to walk toward the scared boy. "I can't believe you decided to move out here. I thought were having fun in Springwood." Miles finally started to say something "Why are you here? I am not in Springwood anymore. You shouldn't be here." The monster just smiled and pointed a clawed finger at him and said, "Ah, Miles. You should know by now. No matter where you go, and no matter what you do, I'll always be there. You can't escape me." Miles then got out of his desk and made a dash for the hall. When he opened the door, the hall was turned into a boiler room. When he tried to turn back, he saw that the doorway was gone. While trying to decide on where to go, Miles began to hear the horrible sound of metal scraping against metal. He started to run. He didn't know where to but he had to get away from him if he wanted to stay alive. He ran down a couple of stairs and he made a left at a boiler. Miles then looked back to see if anyone was behind him. That was a mistake, because as soon as he turned his head, he ran into someone and fell to the ground. When he looked up, he saw the demon had a sadistic smile on his face and he was beginning to scrap his claws against the wall, creating sparks as he began to slowly walk towards Miles. Miles began back up and he was beginning to panic "Wake up." Miles said, "Wake up! Oh please, God, let me wake up." The monster then laughed while pointing his left thumb at himself "THIS IS GOD." As soon as those words left his mouth, the monster attacked him. But Miles brought up his right arm to protect himself, and the monster slashed at his arm giving Miles four deep gashes on his arm._

Miles screamed in pain and opened his eyes. When he did he was greeted with the surprised looks of Tenma, Eri, Mikoto, and Akira. He looked around and saw that the whole class was startled from him screaming. Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder. "Jeez Miles", she asked. "Are you okay?" Miles was still trying to catch his breath, but as soon as he looked at Mikoto, he answered her question. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a nightmare. That's all." After he said that, he put his head in his hands, and he began to calm down. But that was short-lived when he heard Tenma screaming. When Miles looked up again, he saw the look of complete horror on each of the girls faces. But before he could ask what was wrong, Tenma pointed at him shakily and said "Y-y-your arm it's bleeding." Miles looked at his right arm, and sure enough he saw four large gashes where the monster had attacked him. It was bleeding so much that it didn't just stain his school uniform, but the desk he was sitting in as well as the floor. Miles tried to hide his arm, but it was no use. When the teacher grabbed his arm, the sight of it almost caused him vomit. "Can somebody take Mr. O'Brien to the infirmary?" the teacher asked. It was then that Mikoto stood up and said that she would take Miles to the infirmary.

When they were outside of the classroom, Mikoto told Miles to wait for a moment. She then took off her jacket and wrapped it tightly around his arm, in order to stop the bleeding. Once that was done, they resumed their walk to the nurse's office. The two of them walked in silence for the next couple minutes. Desperate to break the silence, Mikoto asked Miles about his dream. "So, that must have been a really scary dream, huh?" Miles didn't say anything; he just nodded weakly. "Do you remember what the dream was about?' Mikoto asked again. Miles just looked at her with a blank stare, and tried to smile as best he could before replying. "No, I don't remember what happened in the dream." Mikoto just smiled back and decided to drop the conversation. When they were halfway there, Miles began to quietly mumble to himself, so Mikoto wouldn't hear what he was saying. But Mikoto could hear bits and pieces of what he was saying, and she knew it had something to do with the dream he had. She could hear him talking about how he shouldn't be in his dreams because he moved away, how he might never be free of him, and something about he needs to find a way to stop him once and for all. Mikoto didn't understand what he was talking about and she was starting to get a little worried. Then she heard Miles say something that would change not only her life, but the lives of her friends and classmates forever. Only one thing was going through her mind when she heard Miles say that one word: "_Who the hell is Freddy?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Neither Kahaso, nor Son of Sparda 343 (Me), own anything from either School Rumble, or Nightmare on Elm Street. The only thing we do own is any OC characters within this story _

**Flashback**, mental thought, _Dream world_

Chapter 2

When Mikoto and Miles arrived at the infirmary, Miles showed the school nurse his wounds. The school nurse, Tae Anegasaki looked at Miles' wounds "There is nothing I can do for you. These wounds are serious, the cuts are very deep and I can see bone. We need to call the paramedics he needs stitches." Anegasaki then went to the phone and began to call for an ambulance. Miles sat on one of the beds waiting for the ambulance, Mikoto decided to stay with Miles to keep him company. Mikoto notice that Miles was really freaked out, so she tried to do his very best to cheer him up until the paramedics came. "So… Miles… do you remember how you got those gashes." Miles respond "I got them from a dog a few days ago. I must have done something to the wounds that caused them to open up when I awoke." Mikoto just nodded and smiled but she knew he was lying and that he didn't want to talk about it.

Mikoto then decide to try to talk about something else "So Miles can I ask you a question?" Miles just nodded in response. Mikoto treaded carefully on about what she was going to say. "Who is Freddy?" The moment those words left her mouth; Miles eyes almost burst out of his skull. "What did you just say?" Mikoto was taken aback by the sudden fear in his voice. "It's just that you said 'You need to stop Freddy once and for all.' I just want to know who this Freddy is." Miles just leaned into Mikoto and said to her in a low voice "You need to forget what I said."

Then, the paramedic came into the room "Someone called about deep lacerations." Miss Anegasaki then pointed to Miles and said that he needs some stitches, but before the paramedics could get to Miles; he had both hands on Mikoto's shoulders shaking her back and forth all the while screaming at her "**YOU ARE IN TERRIBLE DANGER. YOU MUST FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT FREDDY OR HE WILL FIND YOU AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! Don't tell any of your friends about him or they will be in danger too.**" The paramedics rushed to Miles and manage to pry him off of Mikoto. They then tried to restrain Miles and get him to calm down while one paramedic checked on Mikoto "Are you alright miss did he hurt you in any way." Mikoto shook her head and focused her attention on Miles worried about his sudden panic attack.

Miles struggled against the paramedics "**No, you don't understand she's in danger; Mikoto you must forget or he will kill you trust me on this!**" The more Miles struggled against the paramedics the more the gashes on his arm began to open up and the more he bled out. Worried about Miles' well-being one paramedic turned to the other and said "If we don't do something this kid is going to bleed out from his wounds; get a sedative so we can get him out of here." When Miles heard of their plan he started to struggle even more "**NOOOOOOOOOO! No, don't use a sedative on me; please don't let me fall asleep. I can't fall asleep or he will kill me. I refuse to let that son of a bitch get me not without a fight.**" While one paramedic got the sedative the other two were having a hard time trying to hold him down "Nurse we need some help here now." Ms. Anegasaki nodded her head and turned to Mikoto and said "I am going to need your help to hold him down" Mikoto gave her a nod and they rushed to Miles and tried to hold him down while the paramedic was getting the sedative. Mikoto was next too Miles and he looked at her and pleaded "Mikoto please, please you have to stop them if they use that drug on me I will die. Please you must help me." Mikoto just looked at him and in a calm motherly voice said "Don't worry Miles everything is going to be alright."

When the paramedic came back with the needle filled with the sedative he had to fight with Miles in order to get the drug into his system. After about half an hour of screaming and shouting they were finally able to give Miles the sedative, as Miles began to calm down he gently took Mikoto wrist in his hand and asked her to come closer. When Mikoto leaned in Miles whispered to her "Mikoto promise me you won't tell anyone about Freddy." Mikoto look at Miles and nodded. Miles then tried to tell her something else but the sedative was starting to kick in. "Mikoto….you….need… t-to stay…awake…..don't…..f-f-fall….asleep." Miles was then taken by unconsciousness the paramedics then put Miles on a gurney and took him to the hospital.

Mikoto was walking back to class; on the way back Mikoto began to ponder what Miles said to her "_Don't fall asleep? What did Miles mean by that?_" When she returned to class she sat back down in her desk and went on with the rest of the day. Once class was over Mikoto, Eri, Tenma and Akira began walking home from school; "Mikoto how is Miles?" Tenma asked Mikoto looked and replied "The paramedics took him to the hospital and they will stitch up his wounds but he seemed to have been shaken up by something." Akira looked at Mikoto with an emotionless stare "What do you mean Mikoto are you saying that he is afraid of something?" Mikoto nodded her head yes. "But what is he afraid of? He seemed to be fine when we had lunch together." Tenma said; "I told you about us hanging around him when we didn't know him very well." Eri responded harshly.

Later on the group split up and went home; when Mikoto got home the first thing she did was take a shower. Once she was done she dried herself off and began to do her homework "I still can't get the image of Miles' face out of my head. I hope he is okay." When she finished her homework she was getting ready to go to bed she was still thinking of Miles "I'll go talk to him and see how he is tomorrow." When Mikoto got into bed Miles warning flashed through her mind again. "**Mikoto you need to stay awake. Don't fall asleep.**" Mikoto paused to ponder Miles' warning. "_What did he mean? What will happen to me if I fall asleep?_" "Ah Miles was just scared about this Freddy guy. I'll ask him about it tomorrow as well." That in mind Mikoto turned off the lights and went to sleep.

_When Mikoto opened her eyes she noticed that red and green lights lit up her room; wondering what was going on she got up and went to look outside her window to see where the lights were coming from. The moment she opened her blinds she saw a wall of fire blocking her view. Mikoto quickly backed away from the window and went to her door to see if the house was on fire; as she reached for the door Mikoto noticed something wet underneath her feet. Mikoto looked down and saw a dark puddle pooling around her feet "What the hell is this?" When she bent down and touched the puddle Mikoto's eyes widened in horror; the wet spot on her floor was a puddle of blood. Mikoto was starting to freak out but she still had to make sure her folks were okay, but when she opened the door though her world was turned upside down. Instead of finding the hallway she entered a large boiler room._

_Mikoto began to explore the boiler room with caution occasionally she would get startled by the flames randomly popping out of nowhere. The farther she got into the room, the more lost and confused she became "This place is starting to give me the creeps."Mikoto said to herself. After she said that, she then heard the sound of children singing. Mikoto started to move toward the singing when she got closer see saw three children playing jump rope. Mikoto began to walk up to the children and asked them "Hello, why are you kids playing in such a spooky place like this?" one of the kids looked at her with soulless eyes and replied "This is our home and we can't ever leave." Mikoto had no idea what the kids were talking about, but she could tell that they were scared of something. She then knelt down to their level and asked "But what about your parents? They must be worried sick about you, come on I can take you all home." Mikoto then offer her hand to one of the kids with a warm smile on her face. The other child looked back at her and said "Our parents can't save us and neither can you." Mikoto then began to feel sorry for these children. Just when she was about to ask them what they meant by that comment she heard the horrible sound of metal scrapping against metal echoing throughout the boiler room. _

_Mikoto then stood up and wondered what the hell that sound was "He is coming." The child that was jumping the rope said. Mikoto then replied "Who is coming?" but when she turned around to face the children they were gone. Mikoto was beginning to freak out, but before she could figure out what was going on she heard children singing again; only this time she could hear the words. "One, Two, Freddy's coming for you." Mikoto had no idea what was going on but she instantly got guard up the moment she heard that name. "__Freddy! Is he the one those children meant, is he the reason why they are so afraid?__" Mikoto then looked around trying to find out where the singing was coming from, but she couldn't find the source. "Three, Four, better lock your door." Again Mikoto's ears were assaulted by that horrible scrapping noise. "Stay calm, Mikoto stay calm." She told herself which was a little bit difficult because of the sound of metal scrapping and the eerie song sung by children she couldn't find. "Five, Six, grab your crucifix." Mikoto again heard the strange sound of metal scrapping what scared her was that the sound was getting close "Seven, Eight, gonna stay up late" Mikoto was finally able to calm down a little but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. "Nine, Ten, never sleep again." _

_When Mikoto turned around, she saw a man wearing a brown fedora, and a red and green sweater; he also wore a glove that had four sharp razors on his fingers and he had horrible burns all over his face. The man began to slowly walk towards Mikoto while dragging his razor glove on the metal pipes to his right cause sparks to fly as well as making that horrible metal scrapping against metal sound. Every fiber in Mikoto's being was telling her to run, but for some reason her legs wouldn't respond. So instead of running she decided to stand her ground and get ready to fight this weirdo who was advancing on her. When the man was three feet in front of her he started to grin "I've gotta say, you have to be the first bitch I have seen that is actually standing up to me instead of running away the first time they see me." The man then began to examine Mikoto's body and he chuckled to himself "Oh yeah, it looks like I am going to have a lot of fun with you; especially with those big tits of yours." The man then made a grab for one of her breasts. _

_Mikoto was able to anticipate this and grabbed his hand before it got close to her chest. She then side stepped to the back of him, bent him over and knocked him down to the ground by kneeing him in the armpit; then Mikoto got his arm into an lock and she held him there. "Nice try creep, but not even Imadori has managed to grab my chest and he is the biggest pervert in my school." The man began to laugh and replied "Honey, don't lump dear old Freddy with your run of the mill perverts. I am in class all of my own!" Freddy then began to melt into the floor. Mikoto was stunned and she started to feel the floor to see if there was some kind of trap door or some other kind of trick he used to disappear, but the floor was completely solid "This is impossible. People don't just melt into the floor like that!" little did Mikoto know, Freddy reappeared right behind her, leaned down and whispered into her ear "I told you, I am in a league all of my own." Before Mikoto could react Freddy grabbed her head and slammed it hard into the ground before kicking her hard in the gut causing her to skid across the ground "Kung fu that, BITCH!" Freddy said triumphantly and he began to stalk his prey. _

_Mikoto was dazed and she was trying to get her bearings again. By the time she was able to get on her knees, Freddy was already on top of her with his gloved hand ready to strike. Fortunately Mikoto was able to dodge his claw sweep, but Freddy was able to nick her face; using the momentum of her dodge she brought her leg out and swept Freddy's legs from under him she was expecting him to fall to the ground, but instead he was floating in the air with a mocking grin on his face. All Mikoto could do was stare wide eyed, while Freddy just wagged a clawed finger at her "Naughty girl. Looks like Papa Freddy is gonna have to teach you some manners." Mikoto was starting to panic "This can't be happening. THIS ISN'T REAL, IT CAN'T BE REAL!" Freddy just laughed and said "This is real whore. You're in MY WORLD NOW!" _

_Freddy then landed on his feet slowly and walked up to her and said "Now it's time to play bitch."Mikoto had no idea what to do except to do the one thing that made sense to her…she ran for her life. Mikoto tried to find a way out of this hell hole, but the boiler room was like a maze every corner she went down looked the same to her. Mikoto knew she was lost so she stopped running and tried to figure out what to do next. "Alright Mikoto, lets figure out what is happening. You're in a boiler room with frightened children and a perverted, homicidal maniac with knives for fingers; and he is trying to either kill you or rape you. Perhaps both could this get any worse?" Unfortunately it did because Freddy came out of a furnace that was behind Mikoto and using his clawed hand grabbed her right breast with the claws digging into her skin "GUESS WHO BITCH!" with the pain she felt in her right breast as well as the sheer terror she was experiencing. All Mikoto could do was scream._

When Mikoto opened her eyes she found herself back inside her room. Mikoto then noticed she was covered in sweat; she quickly got up from bed and looked outside her window instead of seeing a wall of fire she saw Hanai's house next door. Mikoto then went to her door and opened it and found that she was greeted with the sight of her mother and father and behind them the hallway instead of a homicidal maniac and a boiler room. "Mikoto sweetie, are you okay? We heard you screaming all the way down the hall." Mikoto just looked at her parents and said "Yeah mom I am okay. I just had a bad dream that's all." Mikoto's father just simply replied "Must have been one hell of a nightmare." Mikoto just laughed sheepishly. "Mikoto what happened to your nose?" Mikoto confused then put her hand to her nose and found out that it was bleeding. Mikoto's father then examined her face, Mikoto back away and wondered what he was looking at "Mikoto, you mind telling me how you got those cuts on your face?" Mikoto was starting to freak out "I must have done it to myself by accident. I am going to go take a shower so I can get this sweat off me." Mikoto then made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Once she got there she looked at herself in the mirror to her surprise she saw two scratch marks were that creep got her on her left cheek. Mikoto took in a few deep breaths and just told herself "It wasn't real, it was just a dream." With that in mind she turned on the water to the shower and was going to strip. When she was nude she noticed that her shirt had cuts in them. Mikoto was starting to sweat bullets; she was afraid to look in the mirror again but she had to know. When she looked back at the mirror she saw something that drained all the color from her face. What she saw in the mirror were four red cuts on her right breast in the same pattern where that burnt bastard touched her. "No, No this can't be happening it was just a dream. Dreams can't hurt you. But why do I have these cuts on my body?" Mikoto got into the shower and she let the hot water wash away the sweat and blood Mikoto began hugging herself trying to calm herself down. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream." Mikoto kept on repeating this until she started to calm down, but little did she know, it was going to get worse a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Neither Kahaso, nor Son of Sparda 343 (Me), own anything from either School Rumble, or Nightmare on Elm Street. The only thing we do own is any OC characters within this story _

**Flashback**, mental thought, _Dream world_

Chapter 3

The next day Tenma, Eri and Akira began walking towards Mikoto's house to get her ready for school, but on the way to her house the girls already discovered that Mikoto was already heading for school. Tenma then ran up to her and happily greeted "Hi Miko!" Mikoto then whipped around fear written all over her face; but when she saw that it was Tenma she began to calm down. "Dammit Tenma, I hate it when you scare me like that!" Mikoto yelled annoyed. Tenma ignored her and looked at her face "Mikoto, what happened to your cheek?" Mikoto put her hand over her bandaged left check and said "I-it's nothing I just had an accident that's all." Akira was the next person to comment on Mikoto's appearance "Mikoto, did you get any sleep last night; you look exhausted." Mikoto just looked at Akira and replied "Oh I just had a bad dream and I couldn't get back to sleep afterwards." "Really what kind of nightmare was it did it involve either Hanai or that pervert Imadori?" Eri interjected. Mikoto shook her head no and began to tell her friends about the nightmare of the strange man with the burns and the knives for fingers.

"Wow Miko that sound like a really scary dream." Tenma said. "It was Tenma, it was." was all Mikoto could say; she also left out the part about her cuts matching where that burned freak cut her in the dream. "Well at the very least school will get your mind of it." Akira said. Mikoto shook her head in agreement; then she spotted Miles near the entrance to the school "You guys go on ahead I need to talk to Miles about something." Eri smirked and replied "Oh really?" Mikoto blushed and started yelling out "It's not like that Miles and I are just friends." Eri still continued to smirk and said "So how close are you two?" Tenma then jumped into the conversation "Yeah, yeah; tell us what happened between you two at the Nurse's Office?" Mikoto face was getting even redder due to both anger and embarrassment. "I am telling you guys nothing happened I just stayed with him until the paramedics arrived." "Hey Mikoto" Mikoto then turned around and saw Miles standing right behind her. Being embarrassed by her friends made it hard for Mikoto to speak all that came out was a shy little "Hi Miles" Miles then asked Mikoto if he could talk to her alone Mikoto just said sure and began to walk with him to the side of the gym. The other three girls just smiled and Tenma said "I'm glad Mikoto finally found somebody." Eri also agreed with Tenma, and then Akira said "Now all we need to do is to get Eri to confess her love to Harima." Eri spun around to the two girls and yelled "SHUT UP!"

When Miles and Mikoto got to the gym Mikoto was the first to say something. "Miles, how is your arm doing?" Mikoto asked with concern in her voice. Miles then showed her the stitches and said "The doctors fixed up my arm. I'm fine; Mikoto I am terribly sorry that I lost control back there in the Nurse's Office." Mikoto then smiled and patted him on the shoulder "It's okay Miles I accept your apology." Miles then gave Mikoto a smile but it soon vanished when he saw the bandage on her cheek. "Mikoto, what happened to you?" Mikoto just shook it off and said "Don't worry Miles I'm okay. I think I just scratched myself when I had a bad dream last night." Miles looked at her in horror and asked "What kind of dream was it?" Miles asked Mikoto was starting to get worried and backed away a little from Miles "It was just a stupid dream, it was nothing." Miles then looked at her in the eye and asked "If I can guess what your dream was about will you listen to what I have to say?" Mikoto didn't know what this was all about but she decide to say yes "Sure but if you guess wrong will you please drop this?" Miles then said "I give my word that I will drop the matter if I guess it wrong." Mikoto then agreed to the terms of the wager.

Little did they know though, a student was stocking Mikoto. The student had orange hair, gray eyes, he had a dopey look on his face and he had a gift to tell women's bra sizes just by looking at them. This person's name was Kyousuke Imadori the biggest pervert in Yagami High School. Imadori was listening in on the conversation in the bushes, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Alright today's the day I get to grab Mikoto's D cup boobs." Imadori began to drool and get a hard on while thinking about accomplishing his mission.

Miles took in a deep breath and said "In your dream you were trapped in a boiler room trying to find a way out but you began to hear the sound of metal scrapping against metal. Then you were chased by a man who tried to kill you; this man was wearing a dirty brown fedora, a red and green sweater, had horrible burns all over his face and he had four sharp knives on his fingers, am I wrong?" Mikoto then broke into a cold sweat shocked that Miles knew about her dream. Miles wasn't done yet though "And that bandage you have on your cheek is covering up the cuts that burnt bastard gave you, am I correct?" Mikoto began shaking with fear and replied "H-h-h-how did you know about my dream, I only told my best friends about the dream. How do you know about the burnt man." Miles went wide eyed with fear "You told your friends about Freddy! Do you know what kind of danger you put them in?" Mikoto then shook her head and said "No they're not in danger it was just a dream it was just a stupid dream." Miles then coolly replied "If it was just a dream then why did you get hurt in both the dream world and the real world." Mikoto then looked into Miles' eyes and asked seriously "What the hell is going on?" Miles then said "I'll tell you and your friends everything after school, but please Mikoto." Miles then put his hands on her shoulders and for some strange reason Mikoto felt like she was safe with Miles and that she could trust him. "Don't tell anyone else about your dream." Mikoto then said "Don't worry Miles I won't tell anyone else about my nightmare." Miles then smiled and said "Good now let's go get ready for class." After that the two began to walk to class together, completely unaware of Imadori's ambush.

When they were close enough Imadori made his move. He jumped out of the bushes yelling out "Miko cushion me with your soft boobs." Unfortunately instead of landing on Mikoto's ample chest; Imadori was greeted with a harsh uppercut to the jaw. "Dammit Imadori, keep your hands to yourself you pervert!" Miles just looked at the scene stunned and just asked "Mikoto, do I really want to know what is going on?" Mikoto just looked back at Miles and said "Trust me, you are better off not knowing." Both Miles and Mikoto then began walking to class leaving a crying Imadori behind.

When class they got to class Hanai was talking about it was the classes turn to clean the pool everyone groaned over their fate; little did they know that is was class 1-D's job to clean the pool but Hanai took the job so that Yakumo Tsukamoto the girl he was in love with wouldn't have to do the job. While outside cleaning Mikoto was talking to the girls about hang out at her place this weekend; "Yeah it has been a while since we all hung out together. I think it's a great idea." Eri replied "Yeah it has been a while I can't wait until this weekend." Tenma squealed in delight, Akira just nodded in approval. Miles looked back at the group of girls and when they went their separate ways Mikoto just looked back Miles and nodded.

While everybody was working Imadori on the other hand was just slacking off "Dammit I can't believe I failed again to get to Mikoto's breasts." Imadori then just saw Miles and Mikoto looking at each other "Ah man, don't tell me Mikoto is going out with the new guy. I wanted to go out with Miko, shit." Discourage Imadori did the one thing he could do; he went to the fence, sat down on the ground while leaning against it and went to sleep while the other kids cleaned the pool. Unfortunately for him that was a bad idea.

_Dream world_

_Imadori was awoken by a sweet sounding voice when he opened his eyes he found Mikoto leaning over him "Hey Miko what's up?" Mikoto looked at Imadori and blushed replied "Imadori could you do me a favor and meet me in the school gym. Imadori grinned and said "Sure babe whatever you want."Mikoto then left the pool area and Imadori followed her to the gym. _

_When they arrived to the gym Mikoto turned around and said "I can't keep my feelings to myself any longer. The truth is I have always loved you Imadori, the reason I have been so cold to you is because I didn't want anyone to think poorly of me dating the school pervert; but I don't care anymore I love you Imadori with all my heart. " Imadori was happy as a kid in a candy store and was about to hug Mikoto and bury his face in her chest. But before he could move Mikoto spoke "Imadori I have a surprise for you in the gym something to say I am sorry for all the abuse I put you through."Mikoto said seductively; she then opened the door to the gym and using her finger told Imadori to follow her she then closed the door. Imadori was ecstatic he rushed to the door and went inside the gym but instead of seeing the basketball court he found himself in a scary looking boiler room. _

_Imadori then turned to leave but found that the door was gone; "Okay, this is really spooky." Imadori said to himself and was about to find his way out until he heard Mikoto's voice again "Imadori I am waiting." The voice was full of lust and sexual desire. Imadori began to drool and followed the voice so he could hopefully find Mikoto in this place . Imadori went down corridor after corridor but still didn't feel like he was getting anywhere, when he turned down another corridor he found that there was a man wearing a dirty fedora, a red and green sweater and he had horrible burns all over his face but that wasn't what Imadori was looking at, he saw that the man had four razors on his fingers. _

_Imadori then began to run for his life; he went down a couple of stairs and through a couple of corridors all the while hearing the nasty sound of metal scrapping against metal and a raspy voice laughing saying "That's right little piggy run, keep on running!" Imadori did exactly that he kept on running. But when he went down his eighth corridor he found somebody was in front of him when Imadori went a little closer he found out that it was Mikoto, but to his horror her clothes were completely shredded her legs were gone she was crawling on the ground a trail of blood following her. But the most disturbing thing Imadori noticed was that she had deep gashes all over her body, her face was skinned off and she was missing her lower jaw._

_Imadori just threw up at the sight of her and before he could do anything else, Imadori heard a voice behind him "What you don't like it? I think she looks even more beautiful than before." Imadori turned around and saw that the psychopath from before was right behind him. Imadori began to back away slowly and his knees were shaking from absolute fear of the monster before him. "What, what are you." The monster just smiled and said "The name's Freddy kid and I am your worst nightmare." Imadori was very close to pissing himself as Freddy began to advance on him._

"_Why are you after me?" Imadori asked. Freddy then ran his claws on a pipe causing sparks to fly and a horrible screeching sound. "You see kid, you are after my prey and if there is one thing I hate its people who are after my victims." Imadori just said "What are you talking about?" Freddy then quickly swiped his claws on the pipe and replied "That little whore you call Mikoto; you see I have big plans for her and you my friend are in the way of those plans." Imadori then quickly responded "If you want Mikoto you can have her; I don't want her anymore just let me live. Please I don't want to die." Imadori cried._

_Freddy then grabbed Imadori by the collar and then said "Thanks, but I think I am going to kill you first before I go for the big tittied bitch." Freddy then brought his clawed hand up ready to finish him off. Imadori then closed his eyes and screamed in fear before being dropped to the floor with Freddy saying "Why are you screaming? I haven't even cut you yet." Imadori then heard Freddy's laughter fade away; Imadori then stood up and looked around for Freddy but he couldn't find him. Imadori then breathed a sigh of relieve, but it was short lived when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest. _

_Imadori looked down and saw that there was a clawed hand going through his chest and it was covered in blood. Freddy then retracted his clawed hand from Imadori's chest and he fell to the ground dying._

Real world

While everyone was cleaning the pool, Hanai noticed that Imadori was sleeping the job slacking off. Hanai angrily walked up to the slacker pushed his glasses up his nose and said "Imadori I have had it with your laziness; get up right now mister." But Imadori didn't budge. Getting even more infuriated Hanai then kneeled down and began to shake Imadori trying to wake him up. Mikoto, Eri, and Tenma looked at Hanai and Imadori, Mikoto then replied "Why am I not surprised that captain pervo is sleeping on the job." Eri then replied "And of course Hanai is trying to wake him up." Then the three girls saw Miles run up and push Hanai out of the way. "Hey O'Brien what was that about?" Miles just ignored the first fool and focused on the second fool right in front of him. "Come on Imadori you need to wake up." Miles then began to slap Imadori across the face hoping for him to wake up.

At this time Yakumo Tsukamoto, Tenma's little sister calm to the pool area and walked over to her sister. "Hey sis how is the pool cleaning coming?" Tenma turned around and said it was going great then she noticed the scene in front of her. "Tenma what is going on over there?" Tenma then replied "Oh Imadori fell asleep on the job and Hanai was trying to wake him up but then Miles the new student pushed him out of the way and now he is trying to wake him up." As if on cue Miles backed away from Imadori and saw that he was standing up on his own but was still sleeping.

Imadori then walked towards the edge of the pool and stopped; Miles went after him yelling out "Imadori, Wake up dammit" suddenly Imadori's chest exploded from the inside out; blood and bits of bone spread all over the pool and the unfortunate students who were still cleaning the pool. Imadori then fell, head first into the pool, he was dead before he hit the ground. While other students either screamed in horror or rushed to Imadori's side Miles just stood where he was and clenched his fists in anger.

Mikoto went towards Miles and asked "Miles what the hell happened to Imadori?" Miles just turned to Mikoto and said just one word "Freddy" Mikoto looked at Miles with horror in her eyes. Miles then said "You were lucky to wake up when you met him. Imadori wasn't, Mikoto if Freddy kills you in your dreams you die for real." Mikoto just said "But that is impossible." But then again what other explanation was there for Imadori's death. Tenma, Eri, Akira, and Yakumo then ran up to Mikoto and Miles "Mikoto what the heck happened to Imadori?" Tenma said with fear in her voice. Mikoto lied and said she didn't know. Miles then looked at the new girl with short black hair and red eyes. Miles then asked "Excuse me who are you?" the girl then bowed her head and introduced herself "My name is Yakumo Tsukamoto and I am Tenma's little sister."

Unknown to everyone Yakumo had a special power, she could read the minds of people how were either in love with her or who thought about her. When she read Miles' mind instead of find thoughts about how beautiful she was; she instead read a strange thought in the boy's mind. 'Oh god, she is Tenma's sister. I hope Mikoto didn't tell her about Freddy too.' Yakumo then began to wonder 'Who is Freddy'

_Dream world_

_Freddy strung up Imadori upside down like a sack of meat and ran a clawed finger on his flesh and said "Hey kid, did you know that after the heart stops beating the brain keeps functioning for about seven minutes." Imadori was choking on his own blood and couldn't say anything. Freddy smiled and said "That means we've got six more minutes to play." The only thing Imadori could do was scream, both in pain and in horror for what Freddy had in mind for him._

Real world

Once the paramedics took Imadori's corpse to the morgue all classes were cancelled and the students were sent home; Mikoto, Eri, Akira, Tenma, Yakumo began walk home together. "It's awful, what happened to Imadori today." Yakumo said, Eri agreed and replied "Yeah I know, I mean he was a pervert, but it's still sad that he died." Akira then asked "Mikoto do you know how he died?" Mikoto then looked at Akira and said "No, I don't know how he died. Why do you ask?" Akira then said "Because you went to Miles when Imadori died." Eri then joined in the conversation. "Yeah he looked really desperate in trying to wake Imadori up." Tenma then asked "Do you think he knows what happened to Imadori?"

Akira then said "I don't know but I think it would be wise to ask him about it tomorrow." The girls all agreed on this except for Mikoto who knew the reason why Imadori died but was still having a hard time believing it. "Let's ask him about it tomorrow at the coffee shop after school." Mikoto said. Tenma then replied "Yeah that is a great idea Miko."After that the girls went their separate ways, the Tsukamoto sisters went home and they ate dinner. After dinner both girls did their homework and went to bed early.

_Dream World_

_Freddy was in a good mood after he was done was Imadori and was about t_o _pay Mikoto another visit but before that could happen he sensed that somebody stepped into his domain. Freddy looked down and saw that there was a small girl with long black hair and two little pigtails that seemed to move on their own, she had blue eyes and a petite figure. Before Freddy was about to greet his new guest he saw that the little girl summoned another girl to his realm. This new girl had short black hair, red eyes, fair skin and she was really beautiful Freddy just grinned to himself and said "Well, well, well. It looks like its two for one day already." Freddy then melded with the wall and went to greet his guests._

There finally finished with chapter 3 I hope you like it and happy Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Neither Kahaso, nor Son of Sparda 343 (Me), own anything from either School Rumble, or Nightmare on Elm Street. The only thing we do own is any OC characters within this story_

**Flashback**, mental thought, _Dream world_

Chapter 4

_Yakumo had no idea how she got here; first she made dinner for Tenma and herself, they watched 'Three for the Kill' while they did their homework and then they went to bed. When she woke up she heard Iori meowing so she went to go check him; the next thing she was in some kind of boiler room with flames rising up in random places and she could feel a dangerous vibe coming from this place. Yakumo decided to explore the place in order to find Iori but to her surprise she heard the voice of somebody she knew was also here. "Where am I? Yakumo where are you?" That was Tenma's voice what was Tenma doing her she had to find her sister and find a way out of this creepy boiler room._

_ Yakumo went down corridor after corridor she felt like she was getting lost in this mad house she was about to go down another corridor until she heard Iori's mewling again. Yakumo began to follow the sounds Iori was making all the while calling out his name in the process "Iori where are you? Come on out Iori." She was about to call out again when she heard the horrible sound of metal scrapping against metal. Yakumo was starting to get scared for her sister, Iori and herself. _

"_Tenma, Iori, please sis if you can hear me please answer." But just like last the only voice she heard was her own voice echoing throughout the boiler room. She then heard the horrid screeching sound of metal again only closer this time. she was about to go down another corridor when she heard Iori growling at something she then began to hurry toward Iori. When she turned down the last corridor what she saw horrified her to her very core; what she saw was the body of a cat completely torn to shreds blood and entrails were everywhere as well were the poor things limbs, but what really shocked her was that she Iori's head a few feet away from her. _

"_IORI!" Yakumo screamed in horror just then man with a red and green stripped sweater, a fedora, and burn marks on his face appeared. What Yakumo also noticed about this man was that he had knives on his fingers and they were covered in blood with one of Iori's eyes impaled on one of his blades "Oh I am sorry was that little guy yours? I was just petting him." The man then proceeded to chuckle and move towards Yakumo. What scared Yakumo even more was that the thoughts she was reading from this guy about her were very gruesome._

_Yakumo then began to run as fast as she could away from that maniac she went down corridor after corridor after she was far away from the man she finally broke down sobbing over Iori's death. It wasn't long until she was greeted by a familiar face "Yakumo what's wrong are you okay?" she looked up and she saw Tenma's face she ran up to Tenma and embraced her sister still crying. _

"_Awww that's so sweet. Are the two whores going to make out now?" both Yakumo and Tenma turned to see the man from before slowly making his way towards them like a predator stalking its prey. Yakumo then took Tenma's hand and tried to make a run for but when she went the other she found that the man was already in front of her with his clawed hand up ready to strike. "Yakumo look out!" Tenma screamed and she pushed her little sister out of the way using her own body as a shield. _

_The man's claws were able to hit Tenma giving her four nasty gashes running across her back. Tenma screamed in pain and she then she disappeared into thin air. Yakumo was shocked and she began to back away from the man in front of her. "W-W-what did you do to my sister?" Yakumo asked the fear obvious in her voice the man just said "Oh don't worry my sweet." then in a flash he was on top of her "She is safe. Which is something I can't say for you." The man then began licking Yakumo's face "HMMM you taste good and you smell a lot nicer then that slut Mikoto." _

_Yakumo then screamed in fear_

Yakumo then awoke in her bed with Iori sleeping peacefully at the foot at her bed. She then began to breathe easy until she heard a blood curdling scream coming from Tenma's room. Yakumo ran towards her sister's room to see what was wrong, when she got there she saw that Tenma's bed was covered with blood. "Yakumo my back it really hurts." When Yakumo took a look at her sisters back she saw four deep gashes on her back where the man in the dream cut Tenma.

Yakumo was really worried this shouldn't have been happening it was just a dream and yet there were four gashes on her poor sister's back. She then rushed to get some bandages and some rubbing alcohol to clean the wounds "I'm sorry sis this is going to hurt." When the alcohol made contact with her wounds Tenma let out a loud cry of pain but she ultimately endured the pain.

When Yakumo was done cleaning out the wounds she saw they weren't as deep as she believed they were; she then put bandages on Tenma's back to cover her wounds Yakumo then asked a question "Hey sis." Tenma gave Yakumo her attention she then continued "Did you have a nightmare about a man with burns on his face and knives for fingers?" Tenma's eyes then began to widen "How did you know about my dream?" Yakumo then said "Because sis I was there we both had the same dream." Tenma then began to worry "But how is it possible that we both had the same horrible dream?" Yakumo then shook her head and said "I don't know sis. I just don't know."

The next day Tenma and Yakumo were on their way to school they ran into Mikoto, Eri, and Akira. "Hey Tenma, what's up?" Eri asked. Tenma gave a weak smile and said "Oh hi Eri, sorry I am not more joyful I didn't get any sleep last night I had a bad dream" Akira was interested and asked what it was about Tenma and Yakumo both told them about their dreams in great detail. Akira was interested and Mikoto was worried because two of her best friends met Freddy.

"Hey I had a dream about that burnt maniac too!" Eri quickly responded. Mikoto whipped around and said "Are you sure about that Eri?" Eri nodded yes and then began to tell her story about her dream.

_**Flashback**_

_**Eri was sleeping in her bed when she was awaken by someone sobbing. She then got out of bed and went to investigate as she left her room to see where the sobbing was coming from she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched. After going down a couple of hallways and stairs she found a small little girl crying in the family room.**_

_**Eri walked up to the girl and tried to comfort her "Hey there, how did you get in here?"She said with a warm smile. The girl just continued sobbing not saying a word Eri then knelt down and began to hug the girl trying to get her to stop crying "Shhhh its okay don't worry I will take good care of you and then we will help you find your parents. How does that sound?" the girl only said one thing to Eri and it was a plea for protection. "Please miss, Please don't let Freddy get me."**_

_**The girl then looked up into Eri's eyes and Eri screamed in fear. The little girl's eyes were ripped out of their sockets and she was crying tears of blood; Eri then released the girl and began to back away in fear. The girl began to crawl towards Eri "No get away from me. GET AWAY!" Eri shrieked in terror. The little girl began to sob again more blood pouring down her face "Please miss help me don't let Freddy finish what he started."**_

_**Just then a clawed hand came out of the darkness and grabbed the little girl by the ankle and dragged her away screaming. Eri then got up and began to run away that is when she noticed she wasn't in her house anymore she was in some kind of boiler room. She was starting to get even more scared of the whole situation; as she began to walk down some stairs she then began to hear a song "One, Two Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four better lock your door." Eri then began to run fear and panic began to take their toll on her mind. **_

"_**Five, Six grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight gonna stay up late" While Eri was running she heard the sound of some on counting down "4…3….2…..1" When Eri turned to her left she saw a man in a green and red stripped sweater, wearing a dirty brown fedora and he had horrible burns all over his face "Ready or not, here I come."**_

_**The man then ran up to Eri, grabbed by the throat and slammed her against a wall. Eri had never been so scared in her life more then she was now. Then the monster in front of her cracked a sadistic smile and said "You got nothing to worry about honey." He then brought up his clawed hand and began to say "This won't hurt… ONE….. LITTLE…. BIT!" The brought up his clawed hand ready to strike and all Eri could do was close her eyes and scream.**_

**When Eri woke up she hugged herself and started crying rocking back and forth say it was only a dream it was only a dream. **

Once Eri was done with her story Mikoto was starting to get really worried for her friends safety. So far almost all of them had an encounter with Freddy; she then knew she had to meet with Miles today so they could find away to stop Freddy once and for all. Akira noticed Mikoto looked worried and asked her what was wrong Mikoto shook her head and said nothing was wrong.

Akira then decided to voice her theory about what was going on "Hey guys, did any of you noticed that these events all started when that new student Miles came to school?" Tenma was to first to ask "What are you talking about, Akira?" Akira then looked at Tenma and said "When Miles came to school on his first day he fell asleep in class and had a nightmare; when he woke up he had four deep gashes on his right arm. Then the next day Mikoto tells us that she had a nightmare about a man wearing a red a green sweater, a brown fedora, a glove with razors on it on his right hand and he had horrible burns all over his face. Then on that very same day Imadori suddenly dies with his chest exploding from the inside and Miles was the one who was trying to wake him up."

All the girls except for Mikoto nodded in agreement Akira then began to finish her hypothesis "And now Tenma, Yakumo, and Eri all had dreams about the burnt man as well and what even weirder is that it looks like both Tenma and Yakumo had the same dream. All I am saying is that Miles, dreams about the burnt man and Imadori's death are all connected." Eri was the next to ask "You don't think that Miles had anything to do with Imadori's death do you?"

Akira then said "I don't know if he did directly cause Imadori's death all I'm saying is that all these events are connected so it would be a good idea to ask him about these things at the coffee shop today." Tenma then smiled and said "That's our Akira for you, such a smarty." Once that was over the girls continued their way on to school.

Once every got to school Mikoto went in search of Miles, it took her awhile but she was able to find Miles under a tree reading some manga. Mikoto walked up to Miles and began to talk to him "Miles we have a problem." Miles then looked up and asked what was wrong and then he stood up. Mikoto then said "Miles last night Freddy went after more of my friends and now Akira knows that Freddy is connected to both you and Imadori's death. Now my friends want to meet you at the coffee shop later on today so you can explain all of this to them." Miles then replied "Alright the sooner I tell them about Freddy the better. We might even find a way to beat him for good."

Mikoto then began to question him "How will we be able to bet him though he is untouchable in the dream world how can we beat him." Miles then walked up put his hands on her shoulders and said "I promise you Mikoto we will find a way to beat Freddy once and for all." He then gave Mikoto a hug and said "I promise we will find away." Mikoto then blushed and hugged Miles back she began to lose herself in Miles' embrace 'He's so warm' Mikoto thought.

When they broke apart Miles then began to speak "Mikoto there is something I need you to do for me." Mikoto nodded and Miles then asked "I need you to ask our classmates to see if they had any encounters with Freddy and if they did I need you to get them to come to the coffee shop so I can try to help them as well. Think you can do that?" Mikoto was still at a loss for words cause of the hug, but she nodded that she understood and that she would do that. Miles then looked Mikoto deep in to the eyes and told her "Mikoto I need you to do one more thing for me." Mikoto nodded again and Miles then said "I need you to stay strong for me okay." Mikoto then blushed again at this statement but she managed to find her voice and said "Don't worry, Miles. I will stay strong." Miles then smiled and he began to walk Mikoto to class while holding her hand. It was at this moment that Mikoto wished that this moment would last forever.

When they got to class Mikoto did what Miles asked of her and began asking around to see if anyone had nightmares about Freddy so far she only found out that Harima, Karasuma, and Hanai had encounters with Freddy so she told them that after school meet her and the rest of the girls at the coffee shop. Once school was over Tenma went up to Miles and said "Hey Miles. the girls and I are going to a coffee shop you want to come." Miles nodded yes and the group was off to go to the coffee shop.

Once everyone was at the coffee shop everybody order something to drink Miles then looked at the group sitting around the table he saw that everyone was here "Thank you all for coming. As you all know none of us know the facts behind Imadori's death." Everyone grimaced at Imadori's name Miles saw this and decided to tell them the truth. "Well that is partially true. I know exactly how Imadori died and I know who killed him." Everyone was shocked when Miles said that Imadori was murdered instead of dying under weird causes.

It was at that point Hanai stood and said "Wait a minute; what makes you so sure that Imadori was killed it could have been by natural causes." Everybody deadpanned at Hanai's explanation. Miles just sat there looked at Hanai and said "Wow for the smartest guy in class you sure are a dumbass." Hanai got angry and replied "What was that Mr. O'Brien?" Harima laughed at the situation while everyone else got worried.

Miles then replied equally annoyed "You know damn well there is nothing natural about a man's chest exploding from the inside out." Harima was next to say "But don't you think murder is a bit of a stretch new kid." Miles then looked at Harima and said "No I don't, Harima. Because as Akira has put it I have a connection with Imadori's death as well as another problem all of you share." Akira was shocked by this info "How did you know that I made such a connection?" Miles ignored her and said "I know all of you have been having nightmares and I know why." Hanai stood up once again and began to leave saying "I refuse to listen to these fables anymore." Before Mikoto could stop Hanai Miles began singing "One, Two Freddy's coming for you."

Hanai stopped in his tracks and every but Mikoto, Akira, Tenma and Yakumo was startled by Miles singing the nursery rhyme Eri then stood up and slammed her hands on the table asking where Miles knew that song from. Miles simply said "All of you have been having dreams about a burnt man wearing a red and green stripped sweater, a dirty brown fedora and he had knives on his fingers and he chases you around a boiler room trying to kill you." Yakumo then asked "How do you know about our dreams?" Miles looked at Yakumo and said "Because I used to have them and I still do."

Miles then began to tell them everything. "Long ago in my home town of Springwood we had a man who was named Freddy Kruger. Freddy was very famous for his work in Springwood." Tenma then asked excitedly "What did he do to become so famous?" Miles then looked Tenma with grim face and answered her question "The bastard killed and raped 20 innocent kids and the way he killed them earned him the nickname the Springwood Slasher."

Tenma was surprised; Mikoto, Hanai and Harima were angry, Eri was appalled and Yakumo put her hand over her mouth and responded "That's horrible" Miles simply waited for everyone's attention before continuing "This continued for a while before the police were able to arrest him and put him on trial for his crimes. But the courts were forced to let him go based on a technicality." Mikoto then asked Miles what happened next.

Before Miles could continue their orders came Miles waited for everyone to enjoy their drink before continuing "When Freddy was released a bunch of parents followed Freddy to his boiler room where they believed he took his victims too. Once they cornered him in the boiler room they locked all the doors and killed Freddy by setting the whole boiler room on fire." Harima was happy when he heard this "So the parents got revenge and they gave the bastard what he deserved. Good for them."

Miles then replied "But that is not all. Once Freddy was killed teenagers that lived on a place called Elm Street began mysteriously dying in their sleep, for a while nobody knew what was going on, until a girl by the name of Nancy was able to figure it out." he pulled out a little brown book and said "This is her Diary which I got from the house I used to live in which was her house." He read a passage from the book which talked about Freddy appearing in her friends and her dreams killing them in their dreams. Everyone was shocked "Now you know that the man in all of your dreams is Freddy Kruger haunting you in all of your dreams; and you know that if you die in your dreams you die for real."

Hanai then replied "You really expect us to that a dead serial killer is try to kill us in our dreams." Mikoto then defended Miles and said "then please tell us Hanai, how can you explain all of us having the same dream, can you explain Imadori's death or maybe you can explain how all of us got wounds in the same place that burnt freak cut us in our dreams." Harima then looked at Hanai and said "Face it Four Eyes she has a point." Yakumo then looked at Miles and asked "If this is true then how can we stop Freddy?" Akira then asked Miles "What I want to know is why is Freddy going after us. None of us are from Springwood."

Miles then answer Akira question and said "I believe Freddy came to Japan through me; I thought if I left Elm Street I would be free but that is not the case." Then Miles looked at everyone and with determination said "But we will find a way to stop Freddy, I swear to you all we will find a way." Everyone was swayed to Miles' side and the group began to come up with idea on how to stop the nightmare.

I hope you guys will like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Neither Kahaso, nor Son of Sparda 343 (Me), own anything from either School Rumble, or Nightmare on Elm Street. The only thing we do own is any OC characters within this story_

**Flashback**, mental thought, _Dream world_

Chapter 5

The several days after the coffee shop meeting, Miles and the gang were still trying to find a way to beat Freddy but they couldn't come up with anything. Miles had explained to everyone that even though he had Nancy's Diary, the book didn't contain any information on how to stop Freddy. Today started out like usual everyone went to class and had a pretty normal day except for one thing Tenma and her friends haven't gotten any sleep for the past couple of days.

While in school the girls began to talk to Miles about how to defeat Freddy so far they were getting nowhere. After class was over Tenma thought that they were far too worried so she came up with an idea "Hey guys, why don't we take our minds of this dilemma and go swimming." Eri was the next to talk "Yeah, that's a great idea Tenma we haven't been to the waterpark in ages." Miles was confused Mikoto looked at him and began to explain. "Yeah every summer we would always go to the waterpark to relax." Miles understood and said "So considering it's the weekend you guys want to go to the waterpark, right?" Mikoto nodded in conformation and said "You want to join us Miles?" Miles blushed at first but ultimately to agree to go with the girls.

A couple of days later it was Saturday the girls and Miles went to the waterpark Miles had already changed into his swimming trunks and was waiting for the girls. While he was waiting Miles began to think on his life in Japan especially here in Yagami, unlike Springwood were the residents lived in constant fear of Freddy the people here were nice and kind and just seemed normal. Not only that, but he began to think about the friends he made here, He was very happy almost overjoyed hanging out with the girls. Tenma was so happy and full of energy it was almost infectious, Eri was cold to him at first but when she began to warm up to him Miles knew that Eri had a good heart and was just scared of showing people her feelings for fear of getting hurt, Akira was very intelligent and cared deeply for her friends and Mikoto. Miles train of thought stopped when he thought about Mikoto.

Miles began to think long and hard on what Mikoto was to him. Mikoto was kindhearted, strong both physically and emotionally, very loyal to the people she cared about, and she was beautiful, very beautiful. Miles was surprised by his thoughts about Mikoto in fact whenever he thought about her his chest began to feel funny, and his heart would skip a beat "If I didn't know any better it feels like I am almost falling in love with Mikoto." Before Miles could go deeper into his thoughts he was interrupted by Tenma saying to hurry up and get into the pool. Miles looked at Tenma and saw she was wearing a pink one piece swimsuit with too little wings on her chest and she was holding an inner tube. Eri and Akira then came out Akira was wearing her school swimsuit while Eri was wearing a white two piece swimsuit with ruffles on the top part of her bra and on her panties. "Gosh what are you nine? Calm down."

Then at last Mikoto came out of the women's bathroom she was sporting a two piece swimsuit as well it was orange and on her top there were words on each breast which spelled together said "Brilliant". Mikoto then replied "But you just ate, you shouldn't go swimming you'll get cramps." Tenma skeptical said "What? I never heard that I'm going in. You guys are boring." Tenma then proceeded to run towards the pool. Mikoto then warned her that she was going to fall and as if on cue she slipped and fell on the floor. Everyone suppressed the urge to laugh at the girl's misfortune "She never listens." Mikoto said. Tenma on the other hand got back up and jumped into the pool and she then began to spin round and round singing to herself obviously happy. Miles just laughed at the scene in front of him and Mikoto stared at Miles, when he asked what was wrong Mikoto blushed and said "It's nothing, it's just that this is the first time we have heard you laugh since meeting you. It's nice to hear you laugh."

This time it was Miles' turn to blush both for Mikoto's complement and for how hot Mikoto was looking right now with her swimsuit. Mikoto caught Miles staring at her and said "What is it?" Miles snapped out of it embarrassed by his behavior and said "Sorry it's just that you look good in your swimsuit." Mikoto blushed and said thanks to Miles' complement. Once that was out of the way the four went to sit down and enjoy the sun. While talking about a number of things Tenma was trying to break a certain record of hers. In the middle of trying to break it she bumped into someone and fell off her inner tube. Just when she thought she was about to drown that same somebody was able to pull her out of the pool "Oh sorry about that I didn't see you there." The boy then recognized Tenma and said "Hey aren't you Tenma Tsukamoto? Wow for a second there I thought I almost killed a middle school kid." Tenma was then offended and replied "Middle school! For your information I am sixteen years old. It is obvious that you are in middle school so you should show more respect towards your elders, young man." The young man in question got angry and said "What! Don't you know who I am? I am Kentarou Nara we're in the same class." Tenma laughed and said "Ha, I got you. Stupid." Nara deadpanned and said "You might as well be in middle school. That was so lame."

After that little fiasco, the two began to talk about school relationships and other stuff. Pretty soon Tenma then said something "I mean I know I am not a mature as my friends but I just one of the men at our school to treat me like a woman. That isn't too much to ask is it?" Nara then said "But Tenma you come across as the fun girl that is easy to talk too. I don't think guys see you as the dating type." Tenma then got angry at that comment and said "Even though I do get along with guys and have a lot of fun with them. I wonder why nobody wants to date me?" she then began to spin around in her inner tube. Nara confused by her behavior then said "Well if you want I could ask you out." Tenma let the words sink in and said "That's great. Now I can tell my friends that a guy hit on me." Nara blushed when Tenma grabbed his hands but was able to say "So do you want to go to karaoke tonight?" Tenma smiled think "Nara is such a sweet guy. Karasuma was never this nice to me." Tenma then had a sad look in her eyes and said that she had a crush on somebody else.

After that Nara began to teach Tenma how to swim. Nara was thinking about who Tenma had a crush on when Tenma snapped him out of his thoughts when she said "Nara, I think I am going to try to swim on my own do you think I am ready?" Nara then looked at her and said "You could try to swim by yourself." Tenma tried to swim by herself and began to sink Nara was able to stop her from drowning Tenma then hugged Nara and said "That was awful." Nara was blushing like crazy. Then Tenma said happily "But I was able to swim fifteen whole meters a new record. Huh what's wrong Nara?" Nara then snapped out of his daze and quickly said "Nothing's wrong." Tenma then began to walk away and said to Nara "You're a strange boy." Nara then began to think to himself. "Wow, Tenma's skin is so soft." The two began to walk around and talked little more. Tenma then asked "So you came here with some friends?" Nara then said "Yeah and their all pretty nice guys. I think you'll like them." Tenma then said "I can't wait to meet them maybe they will be my new friends too." Nara then got to where there friends were Tenma saw that three boys were hitting on her friends. One of the boys then said "Hey Nara." Mikoto then said "Tenma what are you doing hanging out with Nara?" Tenma was confused so was Miles when he came back from getting drinks for the girls. Tenma then asked what was going on.

**Flashback**

** While Tenma was enjoying the pool by herself; the girls and Miles were enjoying time to themselves bathing in the sun. During this time Eri then said "Hey I am thirsty. Miles do you think you can get me something to drink, please?" Miles said sure and then Mikoto and Akira also asked Miles if they could get them something as well. Miles said sure to their requests. As soon as Miles left however, a boy with red hair noticed the girls alone. And went to his buddies "Hey guys those girls are seriously hot." The two other boys agreed. One guy who was eyeing Eri said "The one with the brown eyes looks like a model she a hot." The one drooling for Mikoto said "check out the hood on the one next to her 'Brilliant' I think so." The one how was looking at Akira then replied "The one with the brown hair looks smart she probably has experience you know what I mean." The three boys then made their move on the three gorgeous women and began hitting on them. **

**End of Flashback**

One of the boys was said "Nara you sly dog you were spending time with that girl all this time." The other boy then said "This is perfect, let's all go on a date." Miles was passing out drinks by the time he was handing Akira's drink to her he squeezed it and held it longer then intentional Akira noticed this and thought to herself. "Interesting." and told Miles to let go which he did; Mikoto then said "I am not sure that's a good idea." The next boy said "How about we settle this with a contest." Mikoto then looked at him and said "A Contest?" Eri then stepped in and "hey that sounds like fun." Mikoto then asked Eri if she was serious. Akira the said "If the girls win dinner will be on you guys and it will be expensive, I promise you that." Eri then chuckled and said "Akira don't you think that is a little bit harsh. We were planning on going ton my favorite restaurant; I don't think a high school guys allowance could even cover the appetizers." Mikoto called them both crazy. But on the other hand Mikoto was thinking "That is one hell of a bluff, Beats the noodle stand. If these guys get serious then we might win." Mikoto then pointed at the boys and declared "Alright we're game if you guys are. Now let's see what kind of contest should it be?" Tenma then opened her mouth and said "We will swim for it."

The contestants of the swimming competition all went to an Olympic pool in the park and they all got at their starting points. Tenma then said "Alright whoever is the fastest swimmer out of all of us wins this for their team okay." Mikoto then thought to herself "I can't lose if I go on a date it would be like cheating on the guy I like." Going through the minds of all the girls was one thing and that was that one of them would win. But unfortunately none of them knew how to swim, so by the time the race began all four girls jumped in to the pool and began to sink like stones. Luckily Miles and the rest of the boys were able to get the girls out of the pool before they drowned. Miles was able to get to Mikoto and get her out of the Pool and Nara and the others got Tenma and the others. Once they were back on the surface Tenma, Eri and Akira were okay but Mikoto wouldn't wake up.

_When Mikoto dived in it felt like she was being dragged down into the water. The more she tried to struggle against this force, the more this invisible force kept its grip on her. Mikoto wouldn't give up though, so using all her strength she kept on fighting to get to the surface; until finally she was able to break through the water and take in a huge breath of fresh air. When Mikoto calmed down she began to take a look at her surroundings. Mikoto saw that she wasn't in the waterpark; she didn't even think she was in Yagami anymore; let alone Japan. Mikoto then got out of the pool she was in and saw that there was some kind of building behind her and that everything else around the building looked like a desolate wasteland. She then noticed that it was freezing outside "Jeez, it feels like its winter out here." Mikoto said to herself as she hugged herself to keep warm, and then she proceeded towards the building hoping to find someone that would be able to help her. Mikoto then noticed she was wearing nothing but her swimsuit; she had nothing to cover herself up so she sighed and began to walk forward. When she was close to the building it looked like a power plant that hasn't been used in ages Mikoto then began to worry she wouldn't be able to find any help, then while trying to find an entrance to the building she saw an ice cream truck parked outside. Mikoto then sighed in relief thinking that there might be somebody here that could help her. Mikoto then walked inside the building and began to walk around looking for some help, while walking she got a feeling that interior of the building seemed familiar to her. _

_While walking Mikoto could here faint voices and something else the sound of somebody sharpening metal. Turning down a hall way she found a door and saw that there was light coming from under the door, Mikoto then went up to the door and opened it she began to go down the flight of stairs that were behind the door. When she reached the final set of stairs she saw a door to her left and heard the sound of metal being sharpened becoming louder. Every fiber in Mikoto's body was telling her not to go through this door, but she really needed help and to find out where she was, so she took a big gulp and steeled herself. She then began to open the door, when the door was opened she saw a man with his back facing towards Mikoto; the man was hunched over, looked to be white by looking at his hands and was blond. Mikoto came down stairs and began to say "Excuse me sir. I am lost, can you please tell me where I am?" the man didn't answer her. Mikoto then thought that because he was white he could understand Japanese so she tried again in the best English she could muster "Excuse me. I am lost, do you know where we are and do you think I can use your phone." again Mikoto got no response from the man in front of her. _

_Mikoto was starting to get scared and was about to get closer to the man when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. When she turned around she saw a little girl no more than six years old, she had long brown hair, white skin, green eyes, and was wearing a cute little top with a teddy bear on it and she had a pink skirt to go with it. Mikoto went to the little girl bent down to eye level and said "Hi can you tell your daddy that I need help, please?" Just like the man the little girl didn't hear her and when Mikoto got a good look at her she could tell she was deathly afraid of something. When Mikoto followed the girl's line of sight she saw that the little girl was looking at the man behind her. The man stopped his work on sharpening something and grabbed a teddy bear; Mikoto thought the man was going and give the girl the teddy bear. But instead he walked toward a furnace that was in the right corner of the room and tossed it in the fire. Mikoto then stood up and angrily shouted "Hey what the hell was that about." The man continued sharpening whatever he was sharpening and ignored Mikoto. _

_When Mikoto got a good look at what the man was sharpening her heart skipped a beat, it was a razor that looked like it could fit on a finger. Mikoto then turned to the girl behind her and said "Come on, we need to get out of here." But when Mikoto made a grab for the child's hand; her hand went right through it almost like Mikoto was a ghost. Mikoto then looked at the man and saw that he had put on a glove that had four razors on it and when he turned around the color in Mikoto's face completely drained from her face; because the man standing before her was none other than Freddy Krueger. Freddy then brought up his clawed hand, flexed it and slowly began to move towards Mikoto. Mikoto wanted to run but she couldn't leave the little girl behind and so she got into a fighting stance. When he was close enough Mikoto made her move and attacked with a kick, but the kick went right through him like she was kicking the air. It was then Mikoto realized Freddy's real target wasn't Mikoto but was the little girl behind her. Mikoto tried to attack again but an invisible force kept her still and forced her to watch the scene in front of her. _

_Freddy moved closer to the little girl and said "Oh, don't worry little one, we are going to have a lot of fun together. "Mikoto looked at the scene and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS." Mikoto then told the little girl to run away but it was too late Freddy brought down his clawed hand and a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the room, blood was sprayed across the room and Freddy attack the poor child again and again and again. Blood flew on the wall behind the little girl and puddled beneath Freddy's feet. Mikoto then began sobbing feeling powerless to stop this monster._

The girls then gathered around Mikoto's sleeping form. Miles was worried about Mikoto he began to give her mouth to mouth and tried to get her to wake up. One of the guys then said "Hey man; is she going be okay?" Miles kept on doing CPR all the while saying "Mikoto please wake up. Please." Tenma was getting worried Eri had no idea what to do and Akira was pissed that she could do anything to help. Miles kept on doing CPR all the while the one thing going through his mind was Mikoto's safety "Please Mikoto you have to wake up. I can't lose you; I can't let this happen again."

_Mikoto was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She was forced to watch what Freddy did to all of his victims back when he was alive as the Springwood Slasher. "How… How could such a monster exist?" Then Mikoto heard a voice coming from behind her "So Mikoto, what did you think of my little performance back when I was the slasher." Mikoto looked at him with her eyes that were turned blood red because of her sobbing. She then stood up and began to yell out "__**WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THOSE THINGS TO THE CHILDREN YOU KILLED WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" **__Freddy just chuckled before it evolved into full blown laughter and began to walk up to Mikoto "You want to know why I killed all those children, why I tortured them, eviscerated them, dissected them, had my way with them, tore them from their families and introduced those innocent souls to hell on earth?" _

_While he was walking towards Mikoto he managed to back her into a wall and when he got close he took in a deep breath inhaling her scent. Mikoto turned her face away from him but Freddy then licked her face and finally he said "The reason I did all those things and killed those children was for one purpose and one purpose only" Freddy then grabbed her chin and forced Mikoto to look at him. He then leaned close and whispered in Mikoto's ear "I did it because it was fun." Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise and fear; Freddy then looked at her in the eyes and said "That's right bitch, the reason I killed those children was for shits and giggles. It also got my rocks off too." Freddy then began to laugh again. Mikoto was about to punch him but the wall behind her suddenly grew arms and restrained her arms and legs. Freddy then began to massage her left breast and began to play with the nipple while his clawed hand went for her crotch and he began to lightly rub her pussy with one of his razors. Mikoto tried to get away but she couldn't, she closed her eyes tight and tears began to run down her cheeks as her body began betraying her. She was starting to feel aroused when Freddy pinched her nipple again. Freddy chuckled when a moan escaped from Mikoto's lips "Looks like your enjoying this. What a little slut you are." Freddy then began to lick her neck and said "I know you would want me to continue, but there is one more thing I need to show you before we can have some real fun. How would you like to see how Miles' whore of a girlfriend really died?" When Mikoto opened her eyes she discovered she wasn't in the boiler room but in front of a large white house. When Mikoto walked towards the house she saw that the address was 1428 Elm Street. Then it hit Mikoto; this is or was Miles house before he came to Japan. _

_Mikoto then entered the room and began to explore the house it was nice, then she heard voices coming from upstairs. Mikoto went upstairs and went into the room where the voices where coming from. Mikoto found that the voices were coming from behind the second door on her right; When Mikoto entered the room she found Miles and a beautiful girl in his arms. The girl had long black hair and a great figure. When Miles let go of her Mikoto saw that she had big beautiful brown eyes, creamy white skin, a gorgeous face, her chest was nearly as big as Mikoto's if not a little bit bigger, and she seemed to have the radiance of kindness flowing from her. Mikoto looked at the girl and said "This must be Emily, Miles' old girlfriend. She is so beautiful." Mikoto then looked at the scene that was playing before her. Emily then looked at Miles with tears in her eyes "I am sorry Miles I just didn't know who to turn too." Miles then shushed her and kissed her on the forehead and said. "It's alright Emily you have nothing to apologies for. I am here for you and if you need help don't be afraid to ask. I am always here for you, because I love you." Emily smiled and the two lovers kissed each other. Mikoto was happy that Miles had such a great girlfriend but was a little sad by this and a little angry and she didn't know why. _

_Emily then began to talk "I have been having nightmares and in these nightmares there is always this man." Mikoto was shocked she didn't know that Emily was also having nightmares about Freddy. Emily then continued "In these nightmares there is this man, he is burnt, he has a red and green sweater and he is always trying to kill me with these…..." Miles then finished by saying knives on his fingers. Emily then put her hand to her mouth and said "Oh my god we're having the same dream." Miles then took Emily into his arms and said "It's just a dream Emily dreams can't hurt you. If we keep thinking about it and talking about it we will keep having the dream." Emily then nodded in agreement and asked "Can I stay with you tonight?" Miles just smiled and stroked her hair and said "You can stay here as long as you like, Emily." Emily smiled and said "I love you, Miles." Miles smiled and replied "I love you too, Emily." They kissed each other deeply and passionately before they went to bed. Mikoto stood by and watch and she kept on smiling "Miles was really lucky to have had love like that. But why do I feel so jealous?" Mikoto then saw that something was wrong Emily was tossing and turning in her sleep. _

_When Emily finally woke up she was covered in cold sweat, so she went to the bathroom and washed her face after that she went to Miles's side and kissed him on the forehead before stroking his hair and saying silently "Miles no matter what happens know that I will always love you." Mikoto was touched by how much love she had for Miles and smiled at her words. But when Emily went to get back into bed Mikoto heard a very familiar voice that chilled her to the core. Freddy suddenly appeared behind Emily and said "Found you, bitch." Freddy then made his move and attacked Emily; Emily tried to fight him off screaming for help. Miles then woke up and saw Emily thrashing in her sleep, Miles then tried to wake up Emily "Emily wake up, it's just a dream. Please you have to wake up." Miles then tried to shake Emily to wake up. Then suddenly Emily floated up into the air and Miles stared at her in shock and awe and just said "Oh my god." Emily then flew through the air Miles tried to grab Emily to get her to wake up. Mikoto want to help but knew that there was nothing she could do. Emily began bumping into the walls, when she made contact with the walls you could hear a sickening crack which was the sound of her bones breaking, multiple lacerations also appeared all over her body and it looked like something invisible was raping her in midair. Miles could only stare there in horror he reached his hand out to Emily and tried to wake her up. Then Emily flew towards the bed and let out one final scream and four very deep cuts appeared on her chest then she fell towards the bed there was blood everywhere with a pool of blood forming on the bed. Miles slowly walked toward what was left of the woman he loved. He picked up her body and hugged her to himself._

_Miles cried and kept on saying "Emily you're going to be okay." Emily then woke up and caressed his cheek and said "Please Miles get out of Springwood. Don't let this monster get you too, keep on living." Miles nodded and then Emily said "Don't forget Miles I will always l...lo…v…." Emily hand then fell from Miles face and she stopped breathing. Miles hugged her closer and began sobbing saying "This is all my fault, my fault, my fault." Mikoto went to try to comfort Miles but then she heard a voice saying "Emily was the best fuck I ever had." Mikoto then turned behind her and saw Freddy there smiling saying "What's wrong Mikoto. Oh I know your mad about Emily, sorry but I have always had a thing for the whores in that house." Mikoto was about to attack Freddy and yelled out "__**You Bastard!**__", but Freddy then appeared behind her and grabbed her breast and began to rub her crotch. "Now then where were we?" Freddy then began to lick her neck. Mikoto tried to get out of the hold but couldn't. The only thing she could do was scream._

Mikoto then woke up thrashing about and screaming out "LET ME GO!" Miles then grabbed on to Mikoto and said "Mikoto it's us. Your safe, please calm down." Mikoto looked around and saw Tenma, Eri, Akira, the boys and Miles. Mikoto looked at Miles and began to cry before hugging him like he was her only life line. Miles then hugged her back and said "Shhh, its okay Mikoto; we're here you're okay." Later on in the day the guys tried to check on Mikoto, but she was still afraid of most of the guys around her accept for Miles. When it was time to leave the guys agreed to let the date idea go and leave it at that, the girls went home on their own. While Mikoto walked home with Miles escorting her. Miles wanted to ask her what happened with Freddy but thought it wasn't the correct time. While Mikoto wanted to talk to Miles about Emily but thought he wasn't ready for it yet. So the walk to Mikoto's house was a quiet one. When they finally got to Mikoto's house she turned to Miles and said "Good night Miles thank you for escorting me home." Mikoto was about to go into the house when Miles stopped her and said "Mikoto I don't know what happened in there with Freddy and you don't have to tell me unless you want to. But I promise you I will find a way to stop Freddy and he will never harm you or anyone else again." Just when Miles was about to leave Mikoto then ran up to Miles and hugged him said "Thank you Miles." Miles then hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while.

Nara was at home resting on his bed thinking about how the day went. "I wonder why Mikoto went crazy." Nara tried to figure it out but decided to give up on it if it wasn't for Mikoto he would been able to go on a date with Tenma. "Well I might be able to ask her out as a friend and then get to know her better." Nara thought that this was a good idea he then decide to take a bath.

_While Nara was enjoying his bath there were bubbles coming from the end of the tub and Nara could have sworn that there was someone in the bath with him. Then suddenly something came out of the water Nara was scared out of his mind but then he saw that it was someone he did expect "Tenma what are you doing in my bath tub?" Tenma was wearing a two piece swimsuit with the top being a polka doted bra that tied in the front and the bottom was a red skirt. Tenma looked at Nara and said "Hey Nara I just felt really bad about how today ended between us and so I came over here to give you your reward for winning the contest today." Tenma then gave Nara a kiss who Nara returned, then Tenma broke the kiss and began to untie her top Nara was starting to get an erection from what Tenma was doing, but before it could go any further Tenma then proceeded to dive underwater. Nara was confused and went to get Tenma just incased she slipped in the tub; the moment he made a move the a man with horrible burns, a red and green sweater, and a clawed glove emerged from the tub and stabbed Nara in the stomach. Freddy then grabbed Nara by his hair and forced him to look at him and said "How's this for a wet dream." Nara then let out a deafening scream before Freddy submerged him in the water and began to cu__t Nara tried to fight back against the monster that was trying to kill him, then it hit Nara he must have been in a dream how else would__Tenma__magically appear in his bathtub. Nara was__hyperventilating__ but began to try and calm down all the while saying "You're just a dream. You're not real you can't hurt me, you're not real you can't hurt me." Finally Nara screamed out "__**YOU"RE NOT REAL!**__" Freddy just laughed and said "I am now, piggy." He then lifted his clawed hand in the air and gutted the poor boy like a fish. Freddy then dug in a little deeper and he grabbed a hold of Nara's intestines and began to pull them out by the hand full the bath water turning from clear to a bright red color. Freddy wasn't done with him yet Freddy then used his left hand and thrust it into the stomach wound he had inflicted earlier. Freddy then began to dig around until he reached the chest cavity after a few minutes of searching his hand felt one of the organs pumping, Freddy smiled grab hold of Nara's heart and ripped it from his body. Freddy held the still pumping organ in his hands and gave it a sniff before he began to eat the heart of his victim. After a couple of bites, Freddy threw the half eaten heart back at Nara who was already a corpse and said "Thanks for the snack kid that really hit the spot." _

There was a knock on the door to the Nara's bedroom it was Nara's mother "Nara, honey are you okay? It's time for dinner." When there was no answer so she decided to open the door when she did she let out a horrible scream. What she saw was the remains of her once beloved son with his blood soaking the bed, his intestines all over the floor and a half eaten heart next to his lifeless face.


End file.
